jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Desmona
'Ms. Desmona''' is a resident of Brantford, New Hampshire who appears in the animated series, only but prominently as the focal character of "Sorceress of Jumanji". Background Ms. Desmona is the brash, self-entered and opinionated neighbourhood "mean old lady". She lives alone in a decayed and foreboding mansion, reminiscent of traditional spooky haunted houses, with no-one but a fierce guard dog she aptly named Killer. Ms. Desmona is one of the longest residing Brantford residents, as she was around during the period of Alan's childhood, the same boy who gave her the popular nickname "Desmeanie". Despite her elderly stature and appearance, Desmona is not afraid to speak her mind and act out of her own will, since she was able to aggressively kick the Bullwhip Snakes and push Trader Slick out of her way. After their return to Brantford, her experience in "JUMANJI" may have influenced a change in her attitude, since she gave the kids the game back and bid them a nice day in goodbye. Role After playing a basketball game, Judy and Peter return home to the Parrish Mansion and are shocked and worried to see their Aunt Nora having an attic rummage sale. Nora tells her kids that she made a lot of money from the sale, and unthinkingly sold "JUMANJI" to Ms. Desmona for a mere $0.75. Judy and Peter immediately run off to Ms. Desmona's house to try and get the game back from her by asking nicely, but she is far too intimidating and having none of it. The kids then hear the sounds of Ms. Desmona screaming as "JUMANJI" pulls her into the game. Peter is unpleased with the idea of playing to help bring Desmona back, but Judy insists its the right thing to do, so they roll the dice and enter "JUMANJI" with the clue: "POWER AND EVIL ARE ANCIENT LORE; YOUR ONLY ESCAPE LIES WITH THE ONE BEFORE". When Judy and Peter evade a hostile Water Buffalo, they and Alan spot Desmona stuck up a tree, hanging on for dear life while being harassed by another Buffalo. Alan recognises Ms. Desmona and she recognises him, chastising him to do something useful, while he grudgingly remembers how she was one of the few things that he didn't miss about Brantford. When they ask Desmona about playing the game, she tells them her clue was "EVIL SPOKEN WILL NOT AMEND; UNTIL ONE BECOMES TWO AGAIN". Desmona dismisses the clue and storms off to find her own way out of "JUMANJI" herself. Alan and Peter are reluctant to help the ungrateful old woman, but Judy reminds them that the kids can't solve their clue with our solving hers first. Leaving the trio behind to some Bullwhip Snakes, Desmona finds Trader Slick's Shop and he trues to tempt her with a 5 rubies a day guide to "JUMANJI". Desmona is not interested until she takes the Tome of "JUMANJI" for herself and casts a spell on Slick to silence him, but when she asks him where to acquire ingredients for the Tomme's spells, he points her in the direction of the Manji village. When the trio follow Desmona's trail to the Manji village, they find she has become physically and mentally corrupted by the Tome and shrank the Witch Doctor for fun. The now Sorceress of "JUMANJI" refuses to give the Tome back and return with the kids to Brantford, finding "JUMANJI" to be the perfect place for her, so she follows the Tomme's guidelines and takes Peter hostage to make him her apprentice, sending Alan and Judy flying away into a Manji hut. Desmona then manipulates the Manji cauldron into a ridable vehicle to take her and Peter away. Angry at Desmona treating them like trash and kidnapping Peter, based on a tip from the Manji Witch Doctor, Alan and Judy head to the Shadow Ravine Castle, the former residence of the last Sorceress. At Shadow Ravine Castle, Desmona restrains Peter and casts a crystal ball to observe Alan and Judy's progress. When Alan and Judy cross the Shadow Ravine rivers, he mentally creates river rapids and conjures up a Water Dragon in her own image to drown them, until Peter shoves her to the ground and losing her concentration, making the Dragon disappear. While walking through the canyon, the Sorceress sends a Shadow Projection of herself to try and stop Alan and Judy, but Judy uses a pocket mirror to flash light onto it and make it disappear. Inside Shadow Ravine Castle, Desmona starts preparing to make Peter her apprentice and catches Alan and Judy in the act of trying to get the book, restraining them. Following Alan's smart remarks, the captured trio then starts making insults at the Sorceress, gaining her attention and giving Judy time to swing from her rope and snatch the Tome from Desmona. No longer holding the Tome, the powers and persona of the Sorceress abandons Desmona, leaving her angry and demanding to have the Tome back. Using the powers of the Tome, Judy is granted the role of Sorceress and gives Desmona a taste of her own medicine to apologise and solve her clue. Once the intimidated Desmona apologises, her clue is effectively solved and she is sent back to her house in Brantford. Giving the kids the game back, Judy advises Ms. Desmona to give back the stuff she took from all the kids she was ever mean to. Before they leave, Judy's eyes shine like her Sorceress form and Ms. Desmona bids the kids to have a nice day. Abilities *'Hydrokinesis:' As the Sorceress, she was able to manipulate water and conjurer up a water dragon in her own image and speak through it. *'Levitation:' As the Sorceress, she levitated the Manji cauldron and made it into a transportation for herself to carry Peter off to the Castle. *'Body manipulation:' As the Sorceress, she was able to cast physical restrains and humiliating bodily manipulation on people for fun. *'Mental projection:' As the Sorcererss, Desmona casted a dark shadow projection in her own image to chase Alan and Judy. *'Telekinesis:' She was able to control objects to her own advantage, such as chairs, ropes and the Manji cauldron. *'Crystal ball:' She was able to create a large crystal ball to observe Alan and Judy from afar. *'Size alteration:' She was able to shrink the Manji Witch Doctor down to give him a taste of his own medicine. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females